Kiss The Frog
by Onyx Panthera
Summary: OneShot. Sarah contemplates, kissing the frog to gain a prince, concept. She ends up kissing a frog her self, but does she gain a prince? Edited&Revised. Ending Changed. Not Too Different.


**(Author's Note: OKAY. I know I've changed this story around and this time, hopefully it will be the last. I Re-did the ending and I hope people will be satisfied with it. If not, then oh well.**

**Please Excuse Errors That I May Have Missed, Thank You.**

**Enjoy!)**

**Key Note: I probably don't have to say this, but just in case, -**

_**"**__Italics__**"**_** are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth; Sarah, Jareth or anything related to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Svarog (Sun God); Selene (Moon Goddess) or Father Time.**

* * *

**Kiss The Frog**

Sarah Williams pondered over the concept - Kiss the Frog to Gain a Prince. Many versions of that concept have been done for fairy tales in books and movies. It was a cliché. Like, the original was okay, but every other story is bored. However, Sarah was not sure if the Original of that story was okay. She did not know because, she'd never read it. Or, seen it on/in a movie. No, not the "Original".

As she pondered, she recalled hearing something. From when, where, or why, she could not remember, yet, she remembered the "important part". What was the important part? Oh, that originally, you never had to kiss the frog in the first place. No, all you had to do was throw the creature against a wall.

What a concept. Sarah could not help finding this interesting. For starters, if originally one did not have to kiss said frog to acquire "Prince Charming", well..., that prince charming would have a nasty bruise when he woke up. On the other hand, one would think kissing the frog would be the original plot, because, seriously, who wants to kiss a frog? Then again, throwing the frog against the wall would be "An Unusual 'Violent' Punishment" which the frog prince may or may not deserve.

Sarah was sitting on a stone bench in the park she loved so much. The weather was warm, though not too hot. A breeze shifted through the trees nearby and blades of grass swayed. Refreshing sharp, pure air engulfed the park and Sarah could just see the sunset over a small grove of large steady trees.

A peaceful setting for one who wished to be lost in their own thoughts.

Aaaaaaaaaaaawnt Aaaaaaaaaaawnt Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawnt

Sarah glanced to her right and sighted a desperate looking fox eyeing a moaning frog trapped at the base of an oak tree. Sarah blinked. Could foxes eat frogs? She was not sure. Sarah; however, couldn't bet her life that _**this**_ _particular_ 'fox' would pay heed to nature's natural designed diet of its species because the skinny slinky creature looked beyond desperate.

Rolling her eyes at the guilt she felt, Sarah stood and slowly walked over to the scene. Mr. fox heard her coming and the ears twitched. As Sarah continued to walk closer, the fox's head snapped up and golden eyes met with her own. The creature's tail twitched and the forefront left paw lifted slightly.

The fox decided (upon Sarah's arrival) not to take any more chances and so bounded off. As the frog noticed the fox's departure and Sarah's arrival, he sprung to life rather quickly; struggling with a fierceness to move that Sarah had no idea frogs could posses. His front legs flailed trying to un-snag his back hind leg from a stick and grass and something that resembled light looking thread.

After a moment or two of watching the "frog anomaly" Sarah gently reached down and untangled the creature. She then picked him up as to look at the gash on his leg and various scratches (not as severe as the gash) that littered his tiny body.

The frog realized after she picked him up there really was not much he could do and stopped struggling. Sarah inclined her head and studied closer. If she didn't know any better, she would say the frog look regal - or at least, as regal as frogs can look, mind you.

Sarah carried him back to the bench, sat down, and examined the wound. She was no Veterinarian but she could tell the wound was a serious wound. Maybe not life threatening but there was a good possibility of maiming. All the while, said frog seemed quite patient and had not moaned, or croaked since she rescued him. Truly a strangely odd occurrence.

One last look at the leg, and she knew she had to at least stop the bleeding. What could she use, though? She did not have anything to wrap around the small green leg. Sarah closed her eyes, well, there was the scarf...

She sighed; there would be no helping it. It is the only item soft and slender enough to wrap around the injured frog's leg. Sarah gently unwound it from her neck and grabbed a small nail file from her purse. She set the frog in her lap and began the tenuous task of securing the right length of scarf for the frog's leg.

Several moments later, she admired her work. The wound was securely bound now and in such a way that prevented most hindrance to the frog. Hey, it was the best she could do.

Sarah leaned back on the bench and held the frog so he could see the sunset. The longer she held the frog, the more and more she had to fight the urge to kiss the creature. Do not get her wrong, she did not want to test the "prince" theory, but a different one. The one where no one would willingly kiss the frog without good cause (even then, that seemed to push limits).

In the spur of the moment and the too calm atmosphere, Sarah turned the frog toward her and looked at him hard. If she did not know any better, the frog seemed to incline his head and watch her cautiously. Her eyes narrowed before she sighed and rolled her eyes. That whole idea was ridiculous. Pure and simple. Honestly, prince charming? Kiss the frog? No, no. Then again...

Goblins, Faeries, Dwarves... Talking knighted foxes that rode cowardly dogs...

Sarah hesitated for a moment and then strengthened her resolve. The worst case scenario was that she would get sick for kissing an animal that she had no idea where it had traveled.

One, two, three...

Sarah brought the frog to her face. He eyed her carefully. Sarah laughed at herself, if nothing else; the frog was quite - unique. She took a subtle deep breath and kissed the frog's lips.

Two seconds; Three Seconds; Four. Then she pulled away from the frog. Nothing changed. She smiled at the stunned frog.

_ Oh, well. _She thought.

However, 56 seconds later Sarah found herself not in the least surprised when the frog had started to grow. A breeze gently rustled her hair; Sarah ignored it. Right there, in her hands the tiny frog grew fading into a human figure.

She blinked. Somehow, the frog had managed to wiggle out of her grasp and end up on the ground in front of her. Therefore, allowing the now human figure before her a place to be without being injured. Sarah didn't really focus on that, mystery, though. She did not have time, really. Sarah was too preoccupied with the person standing before her.

Why? One, the male was not a prince. Two, she knew (somewhat) the man that stood before her. And... Three, she was having a hard time trying to figure out what happened now. Seriously, what were the odds?

"Jareth." Sarah choked out.

Jareth was currently dusting himself off. He was wearing that outfit that he had worn during their last confrontation. Sarah had to admit two observances about that. First, said outfit suited him and, second, he looked quite out of place dressed as he was in the park.

"Hello, Sarah." Jareth greeted finally looking at her straight on.

Sarah could not help what she blurted out next. "I didn't know you could kiss a frog and get a king instead of a prince."

Jareth raised a brow. "Pardon?"

Sarah could not help the next line either. "Why were you a frog?"

Jareth inclined his head. He made no move to answer or not. Jareth stood tall, straight and with all the grace he retained, he had just transferred from a frog to his human form right before her eyes, mind you.

"Right. Taboo. Do not ask why the King of Goblins was a frog. Okay." She locked their gazes. "What's the catch?"

Jareth remained solemn. "The question is, Sarah," he paused for half a moment, "what's the reward?"

Sarah gave him an incredulous look. "What are you -- The Kiss." It wasn't a question.

Jareth said nothing.

"The catch was the -- a reward ..." She paused working out the mystery, "wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You are telling me -however, indirectly- that the "Catch" was the kiss. So, if I kiss a Magical Goblin King turned frog, I thus release him of the "curse" and I am allowed a reward?"

Jareth did not answer.

"What kind of reward?" Sarah finally inquired.

"A single wish." Jareth stated simply.

"A single wish." She repeated to herself. "I can't think of something I want that's worthy of a wish."

"You have time." Jareth informed her.

Sarah briefly wondered what he meant. "What would you wish for, Jareth?"

"That's irrelevant."

"Probably. Though I'd really not want to waste a wish like this..."

Silence.

Sarah thought long and hard about her wish. After coming up with something, she planned how to word it correctly, clearly and precisely. Thus ruling out mistakes.

Sarah took a deep breath and started. "I wish to know how you became the Goblin King, and, if there is truth to the line ... But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers."

Jareth closed his eyes. He had half expected her to wish to know why he had been turned into a frog in the first place. He sighed and took a seat next to her on the stone bench. This was going to be a long talk.

Sarah waited patiently for him to speak. She was rather excited herself. This was probably a - once-in-a-life-time - chance. Sarah did not want to miss this.

"Some things just are." Jareth told her.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Jareth." She warned.

He sighed, his sharp eyes never leaving the fading sun. "Selene was displeased with children being snatched by the chaotic goblins. She watched eras after eras and despair grew in her heart. Finally, the snatching by goblins and her despair collided and Svarog intervened. Deciding that the goblins needed ruling over, he placed me in charge of them."

"That's it?" Sarah inquired disappointed.

"As for the line in that book --"

"Wait. Wait. That's all? Jareth? That can't be all." Sarah watched Jareth's face closely.

"I knew you wouldn't accept the cover story." Jareth muttered not looking at her.

The sun was just dipping over the horizon and stars now blinked brightly in the evening sky. A sliver of moon shone above the couple. Jareth studied the moon as the crisp night air bit at Sarah's face. Shivering slightly, Sarah wondered why tonight had to be chilly. Sarah heard a sigh and turned towards Jareth. He was still studying the moon. That was, until he felt her stare.

"She likes you."

Sarah looked at him blankly. "Who?"

"Selene. The Moon."

"Err... what are you --"

"Selene the Moon goddess."

"Oh. If, Selene is the Moon goddess..."

"...Svarog is the Sun god."

"Interesting." Sarah muttered trying not to feel intimidated.

"Some things just are." Jareth began. "Like the Sun and Moon. They have always been there. Along with Father Time." Jareth paused. "When I was born, goblins were nasty little creatures. They continually snatched away bad children or sweet children - usually bad, though they did not really care. They did this at night. Every night when the moon did not shine and never on a night when the moon did shine. For, they couldn't get away with such crimes when the moon lit the sky."

Sarah stared at Jareth. His attention focused completely on the moon. Sarah turned her eyes to the moon herself. She could swear it was glowing. Could the moon glow? Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted to know as a chilly shiver ran down her spine.

"More and more children vanished. Mother's all over the world were heartbroken and fathers too. Every time when the sun shone, he would see the pain."

Jareth stopped abruptly. Sarah eyed him warily waiting for the story to continue. It took several minutes of waiting before Jareth continued. As he began to speak a small breath of relief escaped Sarah's lips.

"There wasn't really anything the sun and moon could do about this problem. And in turn accepted that this was so." Jareth's voice was hard at that point. "The sun could not be present during the night. And the goblins never stole during nights with the moon. Even though the moon could sometimes visit the sun during the day, which did not help because goblins only stole at night. They gave up."

"Jareth, not to be rude, but are we close to my answer?"

Jareth looked at here and continued fully ignoring the moon. "Time decided to intervene after that."

"And?" Sarah implored.

"Father Time gave me a choice. Live forever and fade away in boredom. Or, live forever and have a purpose."

"You chose to live with a purpose?" Sarah had to inquire - hey, he paused.

"I never had a choice. Time was -is- sly. Always has been always will be. If I had chosen the former instead of the latter, I am sure Time would have come up with an unusual punishment one way or the other. After, all. He is "Time"."

"I am not sure I understand that. Please continue." Sarah told him.

Jareth smirked. "That is how I became the Goblin King."

"That was still short." Sarah remarked.

"You want other questions answered." Jareth stated amused. "Yet, you did not _**wish**_ to know them."

"You still have a question to answer." Sarah told him not taking his bait.

"Yes." Jareth closed his eyes before he began. "Books can be quite dangerous in more ways than one."

"Jareth, the question." Sarah prompted.

"I have always loved you."

Sarah was prepared as anyone could be to hear that. After all, she had wanted to know. Yet, her gut churned and her mind reeled. Something was making her uneasy. She needed to know, something told her she needed to know.

"Jareth, why were you turned into a frog?"

"I told you Father Time was sly."

"So... what you are saying is..." Sarah prompted - she was close.

"My punishment if something ever happened to remove me of ruling over the Goblins."

"That's why you were turned into a frog?"

"Yes."

"And your clothes?"

"That was what I wore at the time my punishment took effect."

"When I defeated you?" Sarah queried not liking the possible route this conversation was taking.

"Not right then, if you recall."

"You were at my house."

"Yes. After that."

Sarah took a deep breath. "I know how you became the Goblin King. I know why you were turned into a frog. Jareth, you only half answered my question."

"You have powers, Sarah." Jareth finally answered all Sarah's questions (she _**wished**_ answered) completely.

"What kind of powers?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Jareth --"

Sarah wanted to say something … Needed to say something. What could she say? What were her powers? She suddenly felt very overwhelmed. Were they something she could not control?

"What will you do now?" Sarah finally managed.

"Return to the Labyrinth and the Castle beyond the Goblin City." Jareth replied.

"How do I find out what powers I have?" Sarah inquired pointedly.

Jareth chuckled. "You will."

"Can I call on you to --"

"One down. You have the power to call on me whenever."

"-- help control my powers." She finished. "Oh. May I call on you?"

Jareth inclined his head. "You may."

* * *

Review if you like - I can use feed back to help my writing improve. If you find errors, please notify me so I may fix them.

Onyx Panthera


End file.
